ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Planets
This is my idea for a tv show. The planet Ceres' inhabitants have become evil and start invading the other planets and taking the inhabitants, using them as slaves. They first start invading Jupiter. On Jupiter, a young adventurer named Justin heads out to Saturn and the other planets to gather a team to try to fight the Cererians. Of course, this is the future and Earth is the only planet in which Large Amounts of Aliens are protected by a giant force field, unlike the other planets so this is why the Cererians try to invade Earth last. Also, the Cererians send out Alien-Monsters one at a time to try to deactivate the force field in a variety of ways. Anyway, Justin gathers a representative from each planet to help him in his mission to save Earth and the Solar System. Can these nine youngsters do it? Or will they fall to the pressures of drama and fear? The Team of Heroes Justin (Jupiter) 17 years old, handsome, Jupiterian, self centered, strict, tall, leader, cool, athletic, nice, Middle Eastern-ish looking. He often wears Red colored clothes. Red is the main color of Jupiter. He was an adventurer on Jupiter and went on a quest to gather a bunch of aliens to get rid of the Cererian army after jupiter was invadeded. He likes many girls but relationships forms between him and: Nancy, Elizabeth, and Valerie. He ends up staying with Nancy. Stephen (Saturn) 17, handsome, Saturnian, really smart, strict, quiet, uptight, tall, helpful, cool, calm under pressure, black hair, strong, witty, Asian-ish looking. He often wears Green colored clothes. Green is the main color of Saturn. He was a bookkeeper at a library who was trying to prove to people that he was fun in Saturn before his planet was invaded. He then ran into Justin who invited him on his quest to save the solar system. Since he was the ssecond member on the team, he is Justin's second in command (and best friend). He is in love with Valerie but he also seems to get close with Melanie. Uriel (Uranus) 17, Handsome, Uranian, tall, quiet, helpful, cool, I guess he is athletic, he doesn't really do much, dirty blonde/ brown hair. He often wears Blue colored clothes. Blue is the main color of Uranus. He was the prince of Uranus. He argued with his dad to help Justin with his plan but the king didn't do it. Later when the Cererians started the invasion, he tried to fight some of the Cererians but he couldn't do it by himself. Then Justin asked him to join the team. He was the third to join the team. He is in love with Elizabeth. Later he is harassed by Elizabeth's earth friend named Becky(she kinda likes him). Valerie (Venus) 17, beautiful, Venerian, kinda loud, pretty, cool, smart, self centered, nice, tomboy at heart, short-ish, brunette, Hispanic-ish looking. She often wears Yellow colored clothes. Yellow is the main color of Venus. She is also an adventurer. When she saw the team on her planet she begged them to join the team. The team (Justin, Stephen, Uriel and Nancy) found her on Venus. They went to Venus because they tried to get to Earth but the ship passed it. After they left Venus they went to Pluto (and forgot about going to Earth). Valerie was the fifth person to join the team. She is constantly hit on by many boys but she really loves Stephen. However, other relationships include her with: Justin and Michael. Nancy (Neptune) 17, beautiful, Neptunian, smart, serious, strict, she the boss type, sometimes too pushy, African-American looking, sometimes has an attitude with Valerie and Elizabeth. She often wears Purple colored clothes. Purple is the main color of Neptune. She was a secretary to the king of Neptune. She planned out parties, meetings, etc. When the invasion occurred she had no choice but to join the team. She was trying to keep the team from getting to the king shortly before the invasion. She is the fourth one to join the team. She is nicer to the boys, but she truly loves Justin. Elizabeth (Earth) 17, beautiful, earth human, nice, helpful, quiet, shy, timid, short-ish, kind of the Lead character of the show. She is white with Brown hair. She often wears Pink. All the aliens crashed in her backyard and they invited her to join the club. Her parents were taken by the Cererian terrorists. She was the last to join the team. She sometimes fights with Uriel but this is because she is in love with him. She was also kinda involved with Justin. Phillip (Pluto) 8, soooo cute! Plutonian, childish, loud, kind of annoying, nice, and short. He often wears Baby Blue colored clothes. Light Blue is the main color of Pluto. He was just a peasant boy on pluto. When the team arrived on pluto it was too late. He was stuck in a pile of rubble. The team had no choice but to take him with them. He was the sixth one to join the team. He is the lil baby brother of the group and all the girls love him but no real relationships develop with anyone. However, Nancy treats him as if he were her own child. Also, Phillip looks up to Uriel as if he were his older brother. Micheal (Mars) 16, cute, Martian, smart, quiet, kinda short, nice, doesn't do much, white with Red hair. He often wears Orange colored clothes. Orange is the main color of Mars. The team arrived on mars in the middle of the invasion. They saw a bunch of cererians destroying a city. Justin, valerie and Stephen fought while the others watched. Then Michael said he wanted to help but was too cowardy. Then Justin asks him to join the team. He kinda likes Melanie but is also close with Valerie. He was also involved in a yaoi (BoyXBoy) relationship with an earth boy named Evan. Melanie (Mercury) 16 pretty, Mercurian, nice, cool, smart, short, doesn't really do much. She often wears Grey colored clothes. Grey is the main color of Mercury. She was just a lonely shy mercuian high school Student, when the team arrives and asks her to direct her to the king! She helps them but also wants to help because she wants to prove that she isn't shy. She kinda likes Michael and is also kinda involved with Stephen and was involved in a yuri relationship with an earth girl named Rosalinda. Powers Each inhabitant of each planet (except Earth) are born with powers that involve controlling the elements most abundant in their planet. Earth humans don't recieve their powers unless a special ritual is performed. This ritual is done with a representative from each planet and they gather around in a circle and touch hands. In addtion to these powers, there is also a "Special Attack" each planet's inhabitants have. This attack is rarely used in their own planets, and is only used in emergencies. However, the team uses these attacks nearly everytime they are fighting with Cererian Alien-Monsters. These are the powers each indiviual planet's inhabitants have: The S.S. S.S. The second S.S. stands for Solar System. This is the ship Justin travels in with the team. The ship later crashed into Elizabeth's backyard. For a while it remains inactive until it gets fixed. Before the ship crashed, each member had a specific job on ship. These jobs are resumed once the ship is fixed. *Elizabeth doesn't really get a roll until after the ship is repaired. The members don't really have a lot of practice in these jobs as the full team (including Elizabeth) formed in less than a week. Category:TV Shows Category:TV Series